


Power Exchange

by EnOh



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnOh/pseuds/EnOh
Summary: Kabbu agrees to help his dear friend Neolith with his field research.
Relationships: Kabbu/Professor Neolith (Bug Fables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Power Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short shameless fluff.

Kabbu and Neolith were just outside the Termite Kingdom.

Kabbu had some trepidation about taking Neolith here even though he had been the one to mention it in the first place, but was weak the moth’s earnest request—an unofficial mission, he reasoned, to help his friend perform some field research.

Kabbu was having a hard time keeping his attention on the alert however when Neolith was so charmingly engaged with his study of the land. He admired that the moth could find questions in the ordinary, admired his intellect and, well, he admired a lot more about Neolith to, but chose to keep it to himself. 

He found Neolith rather radiant in the otherwise desolate landscape of the Forsaken Lands, the light browns of his wings appeared almost gold through the haze and morning sunlight.

Neolith crouched in front of a stray piece of glass that jutted from the earth, “The Giants are absolutely fascinating,” he stood up and dusted himself off, “They left behind such amazing constructs.”

Kabbu sighed, “ _You’re_ amazing.”

Neolith gave him a startled glance before looking away with embarrassment and laughing awkwardly, “You’re the only amazing one here Kabbu.”

Kabbu shook his head, “That’s not true, you’re the most intelligent and kind bug I know! Everything you’ve done and accomplished was by your ability and merit! I admire your dedication and…I truly wish I could be more like you.”

Neolith blushed, unable to bring himself to look at Kabbu instead, staring into the fog, “I don’t know why you would,” he admitted, “Sometimes I do wish I were as strong as you,” he laughed lightly. Neolith was usually composed, but Kabbu knew just what to say to shake him and he couldn’t say he minded either.

“Maybe, but you’re much stronger than I in different ways, that’s why I…” he trailed off and it was the hesitation in Kabbu’s voice that made Neolith finally look at him again, “…I admire you more than you’ll ever know.”

Neolith held his hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat rapidly underhand, “Kabbu…”

Kabbu turned abruptly, “W-we should probably go back, it’s—I think I—” he stopped when Neolith suddenly laid his hands against Kabbu’s wings and leaned in to rest his cheek against the smooth green of his shell. 

Neolith closed his eyes, “You know, everything you said about me Kabbu, I’d say the same about you,” he could feel Kabbu tense and after a long moment of silence, began to worry, “Kabbu…?” he asked, pulling back slightly.

Kabbu’s voice strained, “S-sorry, please just give me one moment to collect myself,” Neolith wrapped his arms around Kabbu and smiled when he felt Kabbu’s hand touch his own. He took a moment to enjoy the company of the other bug before removing himself from the beetle to take a step beside him, “Should we head back?”

Neolith took half a step before Kabbu hastily spoke up, “O-one moment please!” 

Neolith stopped and Kabbu gently grabbed him by the arms, positioning the moth in front of himself and let go when he seemed satisfied. Neolith titled his head to the side inquisitively. Kabbu looked to him, “I want to do this properly,” he explained, which did little abate Neolith’s confusion but he waited patiently nonetheless.

Kabbu took a deep breath, “I love you, Neo.”

Neolith smiled, “I love you too.”

Kabbu looked away abashed, “Ah, I’m sorry, I’m really not good with these sorts of things.”

Neolith reached out and gave him a playful and reassuring nudge on the arm, “You’re doing just fine, Kabbu. You’ve certainly swept _me_ off my feet,” at that, Kabbu laughed. A light and gentle laugh that made Neolith’s heart flutter.

There was suddenly a sound, like something dragging through the foliage, that snapped them both into attention, “We should probably leave though,” Neolith noted.

Kabbu rubbed the back of his head, “To be honest, this was all just an excuse to spend time with you, so if you’re fine with it maybe we could go somewhere a little more, er…Romantic?”

“I’d like that.”

With that, they made their way back towards the Termite Kingdom, shoulder to shoulder, merely enjoying the others company.


End file.
